Enjoying Spring Break the Right Way
by kinkylittlered
Summary: Sam takes out Dean's car, when he returns home Dean is more than willing to punish him. Wee!Chesters Sam 16 Dean 20, Wincest, Slash One Shot.


Dean stared unhappily at his younger brother; attempting to find the words to express to the sixteen year old that taking his _baby _for a ride was jus not acceptable. Fury and worry had filled Dean when he returned home from the short walk to the store to find his car and his little brother missing. Hours of desperate waiting and phone calls had left Dean with no clues, desperation filling him until he finally snapped and left the motel room Upon opening the door, he heard a familiar rumble fill the night. Sam pulled the old Chevy to a stop, a wide smile spread across his features as he stared at Dean. The smell of bear and sex rolled off of Sam as he stepped from the car and moved to push past Dean.

"Where the fuck were you, Sam?" Dean could hear the panic and anger dripping from his voice, his pride instantly begging him to hide the worry.

"I was out." Sam's words were slurred slightly, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Are you drunk? You drove my _car _drunk?" Dean stared in disbelief as Sam pushed past him, moving into the motel room.

"De, is none of your business where I go or who I fuck." Once again there was a slur, but now it only served to enhance the bitter resentment in his tone.

"It is my car, you son of a bitch." Dean moved inside, slamming the door and staring with wide eyes before all of the words clicked into place. "You…you slept with someone? I thought you still had your virginity." Dean was confused by the sudden pain that threaded his heart, but quickly pushed it aside in favor of anger.

"I just lost it!" Sam smiled as though it was the best news in the world, completely missing the broken expression on his brother's face.

"Why?" The word was hardly above a whisper, Dean's own voice shocking him as he prayed that his brother didn't hear the words.

"'Cause you wouldn't take it. I gave up, De." Sam shrugged, his eyes closing as he flopped onto the bed.

"Why…would I take it?" Dean knew _why _he would take it, he knew all the _ways _he had dreamed about taking it. What he didn't understand was how Sam knew about those thoughts.

"I've been waiting forever! You just…you won't man up and take what you want." Sam frowned as he tried to summon sleep and avoid the issue all together.

"God damn it, you're my brother. I couldn't take it even if I wanted to. It is _wrong_."

"So?" Sam shrugged, forcing his eyes open. "I don't care if it is _wrong._"

"I do." Dean shook his head, needing a distraction. "You know what? You are in big fucking trouble for taking my car, let alone taking it while after you drank."

"What are you going to do, big brother? Spank me?" Sam was laughing in his drunken blur.

"You know what? You can kiss spring break goodbye. You can go hunting with dad and I, hell I was only staying behind this week to look out for you." Dean angrily shook his head, "Spring break? Not for you."

"Dean, I don't care about it. I mean, Ima look back on this spring break and think 'wow, I lost my virginity and Dean was an a-hole about it'" It all pushed Dean over the edge until he was pulling Sammy up by his arm. In one quick movement he moved to sit on the couch, pulling Sam over his leg. Bending the boy over in his drunken haze was all too easy. "You're right, I'll just spank you like the child that you are."

If Sam replied Dean didn't hear it, his hand swinging down to leave a sharp blow on his brother's jean clad ass. The metal buttons on his brother's pants stung as he hit them, propelling him to push Sam's jeans and boxers down to his knees. Smacking his hand against the bare ass, Dean felt a dirty thrill run through him. Small whimpers slipped from his brother's lips, pleads and apologies. Dean smacked harder, his hand tingling with the force behind the blow. Sam's ass was already turning pink, a bright handprint glowing against the pale skin.

"By the time I am finished you're going to wish you had found a better way to spend spring break." Dean took a deep breath before hitting his brother again, the scream falling from the boy's lips surprising him and causing him to pause.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…I didn't go all the way with her." Sam's words were jumbled by his soft sobs.

"Sammy, you're not in trouble for having sex." Dean could feel a strange tingle in his stomach, a voice in his mind screaming that Sam was indeed being punished for having sex with someone else.

"You're lying. Just be with me?" Dean could feel Sam's member hardening against his leg, and damn if it wasn't the hottest thing.

Dean let his fingers trail over the red marks on his brother's ass, feathering over the soon to be bruises. It was all too surreal, and all too much for Dean to say no to. Leaning down, Dean began to leave tiny kisses on Sam's bare neck. His brother pulled himself free of Dean, only to move back to straddle the man. Sam pressed his lips against his brother's, desperately clinging to his shirt. Lips and tongues began to tangle, Dean's hands sliding under Sam's shirt to push the material up. Pulling himself free of the offending material, Sam moved quickly to undress his brother. Pausing after pulling Dean's jean and boxers free, Sam let his own clothes fall to the floor.

Dean pulled Sam back in, forcing him to once more straddle his lap. Sam desperately latched onto Dean's throat, kitten licking his way to Dean's Adam apple. Dean slid a hand under Sam, circling a dry finger around the boys exposed hole. Sam rocked down, attempting to force Dean t push inside. Pulling away for a moment, Dean licked his fingers, soaking them thoroughly. Pushing knuckle deep inside Sam, Dean groaned as the tight muscles fluttered and clamped around him. Pushing deeper and searching the inner walls for the sweet spot, Dean began to stretch his brother. When he felt Sam relax and then shutter as his prostate was stimulated, Dean added another finger. His dick was aching, demanding attention as his brother practically whimpered against his neck. Dean stretched Sam with another finger, desperate to be inside the tight heat.

"Fuck me, Dean. 'M ready." The words were whispered against his neck, a deep moan falling from Dean as his body practically vibrated.

Dean pulled his fingers free, taking a moment to smear his precome along his shaft, before aligning with Sam's hole. Pushing past the first tight ring of muscle, Dean thought he would come just from the _idea _of being inside Sam. Sam suddenly pushed down, lowering himself around Dean. The world disappeared as Dean saw stars, his head swirling with pleasure. Fighting the urge to desperately fuck his brother, Dean let Sam adjust. After what felt like a lifetime, Sam began experimentally rolling his hips, moaning when Dean's cockhead caught his prostate. Dean felt a familiar tug in his balls and knew he wouldn't last long. Wrapping a hand around Sam's member, Dean began to jack his brother off while he fucked himself on Dean's dick. Thrusting up hard, Dean felt his younger brother shake as his orgasm ripped through him, white ropes of come glistening on both brothers' chests.

Dean gasped as the muscles clamped almost painfully around him, pulling his orgasm from him as Sammy shook on top of him. For a moment they froze, Sammy leaning on his brother's should, Dean blissfully inside of Sam. When Sam finally rolled off his breath was still coming out in desperate pants, his face and chest flushed. Dean couldn't help but smile at the beautiful soon-to-be man.

"I'm glad I can actually look back on this spring break and think about how I lost my virginity." Sam laughed at Dean's facial expression, leaning in to kiss the surprise away.


End file.
